disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pleakley
' Agent Wendy Pleakley' is the former secondary antagonist from Disney's 2002 animated film Lilo & Stitch. Pleakley is a former member of the Galactic Federation and partner and best friends with former scientist Jumba Jookiba. He is an alien from Plorgonar of a species known as Plorgonarians. He is voiced by Kevin McDonald. Personality Pleakley is described as nervous and loyal. He obeys the law and is often thought to be a coward. He is not an actual coward as his fears are completely understandable, as Lilo and Stitch often partake in perilous journeys. Originally, he had a great fear of Jumba, but soon enough became his close friend. He may suffer from anxiety as he can be a little over the top in times of distress, but he comes through when necessary. An interesting thing about Pleakley is that he is responsible for saving the human race in the film when stopping the Grand Councilwoman from destroying Earth, but it was actually to save the mosquito population. It is implied by Cobra that Pleakley's race was once malevolent, and convinced them to spare Earth by saying that mosquitoes are endangered. Pleakley is also known for his habit of wearing women's clothing, originally as a disguise in the first film, but as the franchise grew, he began wearing them regularly, apparently finding them more comfortable and fashionable than men's clothing, as Pleakley is quite obsessed with fashion in some points of the series. Pleakley also has a massive fascination with Earth, its customs, and atmosphere. He finds just about everything unbelievably rich from mere rocks to holidays. At some points in the series, though, he voices his belief that Earth technology is rather primitive, despite his intense fascination. Appearances ''Lilo and Stitch Pleakley, seemingly being an Earth expert, is first called fourth by the Grand Councilwoman after the fugitive Experiment 626 crash landed on the planet Earth. Pleakley requests back-up through someone with a strong affiliation with 626 in order for the capture to go smoothly. He is paired with 626's creator Dr. Jumba Jookiba. The duo travel to Earth and land in Hawaii, where Stitch currently resides. They quickly spot him exiting an animal shelter with a human girl named Lilo. Jumba nearly blasts both Lilo and 626 (now named "Stitch" by Lilo), but Pleakley interferes and prevents the blast. He feels the human race shouldn't be affected by the hunt in any way and that they should disguise themselves to blend in. However, Jumba realizes Stitch is simply using Lilo as a human shield, which he claims is low even for Stitch himself. For the entire day, Jumba and Pleakley followed Stitch all over the island and that night, at a luau, they make their first attempt, using alien bait (a green, amethyst-spotted chicken-like drumstick) to lure Stitch to them, but Stitch bites on to Pleakley's head before he is able to handcuff him. Nani, Lilo's older sister, arrives and removes Stitch. Later on that night, Pleakley and Jumba rested on a hill overlooking Lilo's home where they have a perfect view of Stitch. The next day, at the beach, Pleakley and Jumba once again make an attempt to capture Stitch but fail yet again. Soon after their latest fail, the Grand Councilwoman contacts Pleakley and fires them. As a result, Jumba now has no restrictions on the capture of Stitch and can cause as much destruction as he wants. After a destructive battle in Lilo's house with Stitch, Lilo is accidentally kidnapped by Gantu, who was hired by the Grand Councilwoman to capture Stitch in place of Pleakley and Jumba. The duo successfully capture Stitch anyway, but are confronted by Nani, who witnessed Lilo's kidnapping and blamed Stitch for it. Jumba agrees to help Nani and Stitch rescue Lilo with Pleakley joining reluctantly. They chase after Gantu with their ship. Stitch successfully rescues Lilo and when they return to the island, the Grand Councilwoman leaves Stitch in the custody of Lilo and Nani. Jumba and Pleakley are also left behind on Earth and become additions to Lilo's "ohana". Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch Pleakley (now living with Lilo and Nani) has become comfortable with his new life on Earth, but soon enough, Stitch becomes out of control during a family movie night. Jumba fears the worst and heads to his ship, having Pleakley follow. Pleakley spends most of his time trying to find out what's wrong with Stitch and beholds a chilling discovery: Stitch is on the verge of death. Together, Pleakley and Jumba work together to create a machine to save Stitch. A side story involving Pleakley revolves around David, who believes Nani is losing interest in him. Pleakley comes to his aid and tries to give advice on romance. Stitch! the Movie Pleakley appears in the film, trying to help free Jumba from Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel. He is now referred to as Lilo's "aunt". At the end of the film, Pleakley tries to return home, but the ship leaves without him and Jumba. He then accepts the fact that he's on Earth and teams up with Lilo, Stitch and Jumba to capture the experiments. Lilo and Stitch: The Series In the television series, Pleakley is a main character, appearing in almost every episode. Like his previous appearances, he is under the guise of Lilo's "aunt" and is rather easily fascinated by what he and Jumba call "primitive earth technology and customs" such as comic books and reality television. In one episode, he had a brief mock engagement with Nani to placate his pushy visiting mother. In this same episode, he also had a mock engagement to Jumba. Pleakley's mother is concerned that he has not found "the right girl" and that he is not married. Pleakley feels he must pretend to be married for his mother to approve and accept him. When his family arrives on Earth for the mock wedding of Nani and Pleakley, he reveals that he is happy being who he is, which includes being unmarried. After that, his family becomes more understanding of him and loves him for who he is. Leroy and Stitch As a reward for his help in capturing and taming all of Jumba's 625 experiments, he is granted a position at Galactic Alliance Community College as Head of Earth Studies. He gets an assistant (who is excited to learn he has actually been to Earth), a new wardrobe and the keys to the college's car pool van, but is only a supervising professor and is dissatisfied with not being able to spread his knowledge of Earth and starts to miss Jumba and the rest of Lilo's family. He goes to visit Jumba in the GACC van, but gets caught by Hamsterviel and nearly sent into a black hole which Stitch manages to save him, Pleakley and Jumba from. He returns to Earth for the final battle with Leroy and his clones and operates the lights during Lilo and Stitch's impromptu "Aloha `Oe" concert (accidentally blinding himself at first). He later quits his job at Galactic Alliance Community College and returns to Earth to be part of Lilo's family once again. Stitch! In the anime series, Pleakley left Earth for a research trip and eventually became stranded on an asteroid for two years. However, Pleakley was sucked into a black hole before he became stranded, and in real time it's only been two weeks. Jumba found Pleakley when his ship crashed during his hunt for Stitch. The two escaped their prison, returned to Earth, reunited with Stitch and met his new friend Yuna. Pleakley joined Jumba and Stitch as they moved from Hawaii to the small island of Izayoi, becoming dedicated to helping Stitch earn good deeds to gain ultimate power. Disney Parks Pleakley has been utilized in various Disney parks, primarily at the Magic Kingdom (where in addition to his role in Stitch's Great Escape, a statue near a Disney Vacation Club booth has been placed) and appears as a walkaround at Tokyo Disneyland. Stitch's Great Escape! Pleakley can be heard in the popular attraction in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, again voiced by Kevin McDonald. Pleakley introduces the guests to the attraction along with Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman. He also instructs the guests where to go during the attraction as well. Gallery Trivia *Despite being earless and noseless, Pleakley's antenna is shown to be a form of sensory organ that functions somewhat like a human's ear and nose. *Pleakley appears, along with several other ''Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Pleakley was slated to appear in the video game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but was dropped from the final game for unknown reasons, though he is found in the game's coding albeit without textures. *Pleakley is the second male Disney character to act feminine, the first being Flower from Bambi. *He is the second character to be given the name "Wendy." The first is Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. *According to the episode "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats", when Pix, a camera-like experiment, takes a picture of Pleakley's mouth, it is revealed that not only does he have two tongues, he has two uvulas. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Baseball players Category:Article of the week Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Cowards Category:Police officers Category:Creatures Category:Aunts Category:Chefs Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters that were turned into babies